


Day 17: Redamnacy

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: An act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full





	Day 17: Redamnacy

Sam stood near the white arch overlooking the sea. He was finally doing it, to his right was dean followed by Brady then Zach. Hearing music he turned around and felt his mouth drop to the floor. Jess was slowly walking towards him on the arm of her father, he knew nothing about wedding dresses but he was sure this one had been made for her. It fit in all the right places yet was elegant, Sam had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Dean nudged him and he managed to pull himself together as she approached him. He met her a few feet down, shaking hands with her father, before leading her back to the arch smiling the entire time. They faced the officiate who smiled and began

“Friends and family, welcome, and thank you for coming together on this day. Today is not about words, material possessions or grand parties.

No, We are gathered today to celebrate love, not only the love between these two beautiful souls but the love of family and friends. For today friends will become family. Love is not just a word: it is an action. Love is not something you say, it is something you do. Love! Is what ties us together in the universe. 

All of us desire to find that one person in life who we can love, and will, in turn, love us. To be successful in this we need strength, courage, patience, tears, humor and most importantly, each other.

We did not come here together for a marriage. They could have done this without us, run off to the courthouse and came out hitched. “ The crowd laughs before he continues.

“Many of you have stood up here where these two stand today. I have, and let me tell you, its nerve-wracking. You're standing here in uncomfortable clothes with everyone who means something to you staring at your backside.” the crowd chuckled again and even Jess let out a giggle. 

“We came here today because Sam and Jess wanted us to bear witness to their love. For this is just a moment of discomfort leading to a life filled with sweatpants and flannel shirts. Love is not about what you are wearing, it is deeper than that. Love comes from the heart and soul, I have never seen two people more connected than the two who stand before me today. So, let us get this over with so they may put their jeans back on shall we?” he let off a wink to the couple as the crowd laughed again. 

“Jessica and Samuel decided to write their own vows, Jessica.” The couple turned to each other and held both hands. Ben Dean's son came forward with the rings. Jess spoke softly while placing the ring on Sam's finger

“I love your sense of adventure and the way you always brighten my day. I vow to join with you in this journey as your wife with an open heart and to make even the smallest of our accomplishments—eating breakfast or changing a light bulb—into an exciting part of our lives together.” by the end tears were brimming from her eyes. Sam pulled her hand to his lips kissing it softly. 

“Woah, we arent to the kissing part yet. No cheating. ” Sam grinned sheepishly as Dean laughed behind him.  
Sam looked back towards Jess and said his own vows. “Today I affirm my love for you and vow to share my life with you in everything—to respect and love you. You are the most generous person I have ever known—kind, honest, and beautiful. I take you to be my wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health. From this day forward you shall be first in my heart and our souls shall be together as one.”

Sam looked towards the officiate who rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Now you may kiss your bride.”

The words had barely left his mouth before Sam swooped Jess into his arms dipping her low as they kissed. The sounds of cheering and a few whistles were zoned out as the couple righted themselves. Jess smiled cupping his cheek before moving her hand to clasp his and turn towards the crowd. 

Behind him the officiate raised his voice slightly. “It is my eternal pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Sam and Jess Winchester.”

They started down the aisle towards the room where they would wait for their guests to get to the reception hall. Near the end, Sam pulled Jess to a stop before he brought her into another breathtaking kiss. 

After the couple disappeared and the guests had begun filing towards the tents that had been set up for the reception Dean turned towards the officiate to shake his hand. 

“Chuck man, thanks a bunch, I thought we were in a real pinch when the other officiate came down with food poisoning."

**Author's Note:**

> VOWS BLATANTLY COPIED FROM 
> 
> https://www.minted.com/wedding-ideas/wedding-vows/romantic
> 
> I didn't have the patience nor skill to write vows. But these amazing peeps had my back
> 
> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
